


tear you apart.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [5]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Maxxie is...we'll see, Tony is a killer, Tony's thoughts are weird, hope it's alright, i know it's not great but enjoy, i wrote this at midnight, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Tony wakes up not in the right mind. He wakes up nervous and scared, sad, insecure; a volatile mix in the way that oh-right he's Tony fucking Stonem and he doesn't feel that way. But he does today. He hates his body from the second he wakes up and feels oddly inferior inside: perhaps it was the angry voice message his ex-girlfriend, Michelle, left him to wake up to.Perhaps it was the crawl under his skin. He felt the need to be powerful - to look into someone's eyes as the light leaves them, to feel the fear they have when knowing their last moments all depend on him. The need built in his veins and thudding around in his brain until he can't deny or control it anymore.That's why he ends up where he does, looking for a victim.





	tear you apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't know why I wrote this. 
> 
> But I did. 
> 
> It is very, very dark but..enjoy, hopefully? If you can?

Tony wakes up not in the right mind. He wakes up nervous and scared, sad, insecure; a volatile mix in the way that oh-right he's Tony fucking Stonem and he doesn't feel that way. But he does today. He hates his body from the second he wakes up and feels oddly inferior inside: perhaps it was the angry voice message his ex-girlfriend, Michelle, left him to wake up to. 

Perhaps it was the crawl under his skin. He felt the need to be powerful - to look into someone's eyes as the light leaves them, to feel the fear they have when knowing their last moments all depend on him. The need built in his veins and thudding around in his brain until he can't deny or control it anymore.

That's why he ends up where he does, looking for a victim. 

The loud, overplayed pop music filling his ears and veins while the dancefloor lights scan over like a mockery of police lights. It makes him nervous like he is under the suspicion of murder with no proof, like the rush of sitting in a police interrogation room only to be let go; it's only been a few times where that has occurred. He's not sloppy, it just makes him hard and desperate to kill again. The police would never know unless he wanted them too.

He takes a survey over the throng of sweaty, sexed-up male bodies and considers his choice in victim as one would consider which wine sits bet on his palate. He chose Albertalli's, a known gay pub town cities outside his own and no, not because he's homophobic but because, from personal experience and the fine burn of a refined crat, he knows horny guys carry less of a tendency to think before they leave with anyone willing to fuck them.

Young girls are taught to fear the psycho behind a pretty smile, taught to tell her friends where she's going and to turn on a tracker on her phone; a young man, approaching the same age, has been taught that being the hunter... means you can't be the prey. 

* * *

He doesn't know what draws him to the blonde boy, trapped between two men that could be the boy's father's age easily but nonetheless, Tony is very drawn. 

Maybe it is the practice of his hips swiveling, the dancing that feels professional. 

Maybe it's his smile, his brilliant, ivory smile. 

Maybe it's his throat. Tony's always wondered what a lean but strong throat would feel like beneath his palms. 

Maybe it _is_ the boy's forever-young smile that makes his whole face light up. Tony wants to watch the light leave it: something that beautiful has no right to be around Tony's peripheral and not to belong to him. 

_His name is Maxxie,_ he introduces himself with that same brilliant smile in a melodic accent. He leans close to talk to him under the loud bass music; Maxxie smells like vanilla. Pretty death, he remembers reading somewhere. 

* * *

"You're beautiful," Maxxie murmurs against his stomach and instead of having that feeling of it being inane sweet-nothings, something flickers in his chest, warmth spreading across like a flush. 

He smiles despite the words coming out out of his mouth, "Shut up and blow me already." 

Hands tucked into blonde strands in an alleyway behind Abertalli's, Tony decided to do something he's never done before when he had the opportunity to; maybe it's something new, maybe it's empathy from the days back when he killed Sid quickly. Maybe he likes him. 

Maybe he lets Maxxie live. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was...weird. Enjoy and hopefully, it is okay for you. Please be nice!


End file.
